Nissa, the halfvampire
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: Someone comes to Hogwarts. She is both a teacher and a student, and a vampire. How will the students react? There is a threat that dark creatures may attack Hogwarts. What are the students going to do? Will Nissa be able to help or will she end up killing
1. Meeting Nissa

Professor Dumbledore was walking gingerly through the corridors, muttering something under his breath. He had been talking to Professor McGondall. He had been having terrible nightmares. Although he had installed a new security system, he felt that they were going to be attacked by dark creatures of the night. That made him feel terribly queasy.

"Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise to meet you here." Professor Lupin

greeted him warmly, stepping out from his room.

"Ah yes, Lupin, I need to speak to you personally." He groaned audibly.

"Yes sir, I needed to speak to you too. Come on in." He opened his door and led him in.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he saw how brightly his room was lighted by the fireplace. "I see you have been feeling much better after the full moon, Lupin."

"Yes sir," he laughed half-heartedly.

As Professor Lupin settled down onto his favorite chair by the fireplace, Dumbledore asked, "As you know, I have feelings that we are going to be attacked."

"Yes, and by dark creatures of the night. I told you the feeling I got every full moon night has grown stronger. Like I need to listen to someone."

"That is the main reason I thought we should ask someone to keep watch."

"Who would that be? A dark creature? I may presume,"

"Half-correct Lupin, A half-vampire."

Lupin gasped in shock. A vampire brought into Hogwarts would surely bring trouble.

"But sir, a vampire kills."

"Not this one, she is a half-vampire. She can be a terrible killing machine when she wants to be, but otherwise, she is a normal human being who can be exposed to the sunlight."

"Do highlight the part, when she wants to be. She can turn to our kids for blood."

"Calm down Remus, she is a perfectly controlled girl. I know her well; I am quite sure that she can protect our school if there is any attack."

"May I know the name of this vampire? I may know her,"

"Nissa. Turning 16 this month."

"Nissa? Well of course, we know her. But isn't she too young?"

"Experience is what matters. Anyway who will you suggest?"

"I have no idea. All the dark creatures are evil, exception of Nissa."

"Precisely, that was why I chose her."

"Well, she is a Veela. And a full Veela, that is." Lupin sniggered.

"Yes Remus. She is a Veela, pureblooded complete with Vampire blood." Smiled Dumbledore.

"A vampired, orphaned Veela. Oh my, how I pity her." Remus sighed.

"Yes Remus, life has played tough on little Nissa. And being a Veela isn't easy."

"Irrisistable to men? I would agree, Eryna, our 4th year student is a half-Veela. And she have suffered much. I just hope our guys in our school will keep their eyes to themselves."

"I agree. She would be arriving here around next week."

"That's pretty fast."

"Yes, We need to get some protection quickly.

"I see."

"The last time I saw her, she was with the ministry. She was only 14 and was behaving very mature. The ministry was doing the health checks about her not infecting people. She has to report every year since she was born."

"I was wondering, how she become a half-vampire. Vampires don't give birth,"

"Her mum, who was pregnant, was bitten by a vampire. Just as the dark blood flowed to her, she gave birth of the pressure. Nissa has vampire blood in her and has became a very different person. Nobody wanted to adopt the orphan, and she lived in the ministry for almost a year. Then Evelyn adopted her, as you know, she died just 7 years back. Nissa became a orphan again but she did not want to be adopted again. With possible funding and help she is now studying in Dumstrang. She would be studying here now. Poor girl, she is shunned by everyone there, because she lost control during a tantrum and burst into a vampire, even the teachers ignore her. The headmaster appealed to me that I take her in. A half-vampire, a simply rare case."

"Oh my, poor girl."

"You won't think so when she comes here Remus, you won't. She has hardened over the years. But her beauty never faded off. We never managed to find her parents. Doomed to be a vampire forever is hard."

"Yes, I know," Remus replied slowly.

"Okay, I should get going, I need to inform the others. Good night Remus." He smiled as he walked off.

The week went surprisingly quickly for Dumbledore. Soon he was awaiting the arrival of the half-vampire, Nissa. He and Remus planned to meet her at the train station. He was not sure how the school would act to meet this new person. But he was more concerned about the safety of his students. Well, Nissa needs to cope too.

As the train pulled into the station, Dumbledore almost held his breath. It was almost a year since he saw that kindly figure. She was tall for her age, and lovely looking. The fact that her eyes and hair had turned black had deeply alarmed the Ministry though. Nissa had just replied that she was aware and it was not her doing and smiled. That sweet smile which lingers on her lips quite rarely sweeps a man's breath away. But it was rare for her to even expose her emotions. Helpful and kind, she never ignored anyone.

Nissa and Dumbledore had established a friendly relationship with her since her childhood. Since young, she had only a couple of friends who would often cuddle and play with her-Dumbledore and a few other officials. She was no one Dumbledore knew. Yet, none other had a closer relationship to Nissa than Dumbledore. She wrote regularly to him. And he wrote back as often. Frequently, he would visit her and occasionally, Dumbledore will ask to bring a friend. Nissa would quietly shake her head, she only wanted him.

Suddenly, a young girl swept her hand into Dumbledore's. Dumbledore, surprised turned to look at the figure beside him. Nobody can sweep up so unnoticeably to him, except Nissa of course. Nissa smiled her usual smile and hugged Dumbledore. Her cold cut Dumbledore short for a while but he tried to ignore the fact.

"Nissa, how I longed to see you, how are you, darling?"

"I am more than fine sir, I am glad to see you so healthy." Nissa piped in.

Dumbledore let her go and looked fully at the 16-year-old beside him. She had changed quite a little. Yet, she was more gorgeous as ever.

Dressed in a simple black robe, she had left her hair down. She still looked cheerful but the usual twinkle present in her was _gone_. It worried Dumbledore though.

"Hello mam, I am Remus Lupin." Remus reached for a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Nissa replied politely.

After a brief introduction, Dumbledore and the two others made their way to Hogwarts.

"I am appointing you as part-time Defense against the Dark Arts. I will tell you the rest in detail later."

Nissa nodded.

"Dumbledore, sir, you seem disturbed by something, or may I say, _troubled_?"

"Yes Nissa," he paused.

"Your chain is gone," he looked into her eyes so that she would not be able to lie.

Nissa dared not look at Dumbledore's eyes. It would make her spill the truth. Professor Dumbledore watched her eyes ground under his glare.

"No sir, I can't tell you that, not yet." She said softly.

"Never mind then, cheer up." Dumbledore smiled and turned away.

Nissa looked at him walk away_. I don't have the courage to tell him, no. I will probably never be able to tell him. Oh dear, I've upset him a little more than I expected to._

"So, Nissa, would you like to look around the school grounds later?"

"Yes sir, and I would like to make a request." Nissa said quietly.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore prompted.

"I would like to look around the Forbidden Forest." She said softly.

"Nissa, Witches and Wizards who went in never returned, I hope you know that."

"I am not a Witch sir," Nissa smiled her curt smile.

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore paused. "May I know why you would like to visit there?"

"I believe your students like wandering in there." Her reply rang a deep bell in Dumbledore.

"My students? No, they have been warned."

"No sir, I sensed their warm bodies when we passed the Forest now."

"Are you sure Nissa?"

"Quite sure."

"Well then, would you like Remus to follow you?" he asked. Deep in his heart, fear drew a circle.

"No sir, I would prefer meeting your students alone."

"You may go alone then."

"And sir, may I know if a Malfoy is studying here?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. He is our Head Boy." Dumbledore was surprised.

"And speaking of Head Boy, would you like to be Head Girl with Ms. Hermione Granger? It may help you,"

"Yes, I was about to ask you that. I would love to be Head Girl." She smiled curtly.

"Well then, I am sure you are going to cope well with being a Head Girl, a teacher and a student."

Nissa sniggered. She was going to have some real fun now.

"Hermione, over here. Wait." Harry shouted over the crowd of students to the Hall.

Hermione tossed her head back and just glimpsed Harry jostling into the crowd of students.

"Already so excited huh 'Mione?" Harry piped in.

"I guess so," Mione smiled away as they entered the hall.

"I am glad I do not need to sit with Malfoy on the first day of school. My, I can't stand him."

"Yes, but tomorrow you have to," Harry sniggered as they settled down onto their seats.

"Hey, look who's sitting in the DADA seat." Hermione whispered.

"Wow, she looks pretty young to be a teacher. And she's wearing our uniform?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Is she a teacher or a student? She looks our age anyway."

"Gosh, but she's so damn pretty." Harry gasped.

"Speaking of pretty, she is so gorgeous. Shhh, Professor Dumbledore is starting. Let's find out, Harry."

Dumbledore noticed many whisperings in the Great Hall. He heard some 'pretty' and 'young' and some 'teacher or student?'. He looked over his shoulder and met Nissa's eye. She seemed very cool and relaxed. And she was wearing another chain. Pushing away his doubts, he cleared his voice and turned back to his pupils.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We have a new bunch of students as usual. Let's welcome them. We also have our new Head Pupils as Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"And Ms. Nissa." Professor Dumbledore added. The whole hall went quiet. _Who is she?_

"Ms Nissa, who is seated in the DADA seat is teaching DADA as well as being a student in here. And as you can see, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. This is Professor Nissa. It would be a very different lesson for you as she would be taking 2 years by 2 years. As in, she would be teaching a whole lot of you in one go. For your information, most of her lessons are not theory at all. I hope you enjoy her classes as well as her company. Ms. Nissa will be joining the 7th year students. I will now pass the time to Professor Nissa as she has some very important things to tell you."

Nissa stood up. Harry almost gasped again in the dead silence.

"I am Nissa, and I would prefer you to call me that. Things are not going very well in this world as you know. War may erupt any time soon. I am not really a teacher. I don't teach but I want you to learn. As all of you know _very_ well, you are not supposed to enter the Forbidden Forest. I know that many have entered. It is not safe, and I want you to know this." She hesitated and looked at the sea of students.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, can you step up here for a minute." She ordered.

Ron stepped uneasily with encouraging looks from Hermione and Harry.

"You entered the Forbidden Forest a month ago, you needn't answer this."

"You've been bitten." She did not look at Ron but instead at Harry.

She raised her hand to Ron's hand and waved her hand over Ron's. His sleeve rolled up. She muttered something and a deep green bite mark appeared on his hand. Ron gasped as well as the students.

She turned to the students. "You' won't notice anything but it stays. Something like a leaf may rustle past you and you're bitten. There is poison in it." She waved her hand over Ron's again and it disappeared.

"You may go back now. Meet me in my room later, I'll give you the healer." She whispered to Ron before turning to the students.

"Those who did go to the Forbidden Forest, please meet me later. I am sorry I spoiled your mood. But this is serious, please understand this. My classes are different. Some are in midnight, some early in the morning. It is not because I have no time. Lastly, for your DADA classes, most are conducted in the Forbidden Forest. So make sure you wear proper attire. Thank you and I don't mean to scare you." She laughed lightly.

The students started to gasp and whisper among themselves. Some even cheered that DADA classes are not going to be very boring. She excused herself from the hall and Professor Dumbledore took the time.

"Now, let's begin our feast. The forbidden forest is only for DADA classes. No wandering otherwise." He laughed and the feast began.

After the feast finished, Professor Dumbedore dismissed the Year 1s, 2s and 3s. He even asked the teachers to leave. He asked the others to stay back for a while. As the last student stepped out, Dumbledore closed the heavy door.

"Students, I need you to listen carefully. DADA lessons are fun, but it is mainly to prepare you for War." He raised his hands and the tables disappeared. He got them to sit in another big circle sofa and he sat in the middle.

"How do you feel if a vampire is teaching you lessons?" he asked.

"Sir," Draco stood up. "How can we expect vampires teaching us lessons? Unless we are _vampires_ that is."

"Now now, Draco. Nissa is going to take over. She is your age and you expect her to tell you everything about her before we start our proper lessons." Dumbledore hushed them down. Nissa stepped in from the heavy doors.

"Am I a little later?" she joked as all the eyes turned to her.

"No no Nissa, we're just done. Come on in."

She stepped into the circle and smiled again. "I'm no Snape and I don't Snap. I called you all alone to meet as you can understand more." The others all laughed. _She was no different from us._ Harry thought.

"Firstly I am a half-vampire. You needn't worry as I am not dangerous." She looked at the sea of surprised faces.

"Professor Dumbledore called upon me as he was having illusions of you all being attacked by Dark creatures. All Dark creatures are evil. I am one too and that's why I know more about them. Of course, I make mistakes too, I burst one day and I could not control myself. Which ended me being out of Dumstrang. I don't know who my parents are because my mum was bitten by a vampire and I was born. Something happened and Vampire blood flowed to me but I survived. And yeah, you would be learning to fight without wands. It's fun, I assure you. And one more thing, I don't take points off whatever you do. I am as old as you are and talk to me freely. Any questions, feel free to do what you know."

"Yeah, Nissa." Draco stood up. "How did you find out that Weasley went to the Forbidden Forest?" he sneered lightly.

"Puz-lee, I am Vampire, hello, and I bite. Actually I don't. But it's just one of my abilities finding who and where they were bitten. And Draco, do you mind calling him Ron?"

"Yeah sure. Is being a Vampire fun? You get to bite people," Draco smirked.

"No, I have Vampire abilities but I don't fancy blood. I can sense it though. And I am not sensitive to light. Hmm, being a vampire is definitely not fun. And being a Veela is worse."

"You're a Veela?" Harry asked. Nissa nodded.

"What is a Veela?" a fourth year asked.

"Err," Nissa scratched her head. "Professor?" she asked Dumbledore with a plead of eyes.

"Veela is a type of characteristic and blood where one is very beautiful." He explained.

The students nodded in understanding.

"It is almost nighttime, finish this off Nissa."

"One last question, Can you show us your Vampire look?" Harry asked.

Nissa looked at Dumbledore in approval. He hesitated a while but looking at the sea of eager pupils, he nodded.

"Well then, I'll create a circle for myself so that you won't be very frightened. But please don't have nightmares." A bubble enveloped her.

As the transformation slowly took place, her nails turned white and long. Her hair grew till it reached her waist and it swinged crazily in the bubble. Her eyelashes grew long and two fangs made their way to her mouth. Her ear turned it and sharp. Eyebrows grew archy and fine. Her lips turned black and she began to levitate. Her eyes remained closed though.

The students felt themselves getting cold. Many grasped their friends. Her robe began to flutter and Nissa looked as if she was being blown against. When she opened her eyes, many stepped back. Her eyes were red coals and she looked very scary. She tried to smile but it turned out to be a nasty sneer.

_Enough_ she told herself and changed herself back

Soon she returned back to her kindly figure. "How was that?" she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh and the others began to follow suit, laughing at their own scariness.

"I am not dangerous, remember that," she said as she bid them good night.

"Nissa, do you sleep in coffins?" Draco asked.

"No, Draco. Don't try to be funny, how can I drag a coffin here?" she laughed as she walked away.

Professor Dumbledore dismissed them and they returned to their dorms.

"That was some really cool transformation." Harry sniggered as he, Ron and Hermione walked back to their dorms.

"Yeah, I believe she would a really cool DADA teacher and friend." Mione said thoughtfully.

But Ron was the only one not speaking.

"I am suspicious," he replied.


	2. Lessons

Harry pulled his robe tighter around him as he and Ron made their way to the DADA room. He heard students laughing away as he stepped in. The whole cohot was in there. But only the 7th years. Nobody noticed him but Nissa did. She was in the centre of the pupil circle and she beckoned Harry and Ron over.

"Here's our last pupils, lets start." She smiled.

"Today, we are going to start on curing the bites on Ron and a few others. I need you all to get a partner. I'll tell you the words but you are not going to use a wand this time. I'll need complete silence as you are going to do magic with your minds."

"Your minds are the greatest wands ever. Now thing about the wound on your partner. Read his mind and find out when he went to the Forbidden Forest and what he was bitten by. I don't want any sound, not gasps. You'll break the concentration. You'll need to concentrate really hard. Look into the eyes. Think about the dark green or purple wound and you'll find it. Start."

Harry did not get any time to think as he focused his mind on Hermione's. He focused and suddenly he got it. But he managed to get control over her. Her wound was on her leg. The sole of her leg.

Hermione focused on Harry. She could feel Harry pondering in her mind. She pierced in and found it too. His neck. On his right side of the neck when he complained of a itch a month ago.

"Stop," Nissa's voice jostled them back to their own minds. Cheers of "I did it," echoed in the whole of the room.

"Yes, you managed to read the others mind." Now, tell your partner to open his or her clothing to expose the wound. Try to put your finger onto it. Exact pinpoint. Hermione touched his neck wound and it sent spirals down Harry.

"You'll feel spirals. Don't you?"

"Yes," the students answered.

"Now, I don't know how you do it, but learn how to pass it to your hand. The person with the wound will experience some pain but try to force it out with the wound. With your mind, now do."

Nobody complained. Silence erupted again as the pupils forced the wound onto their hands.

Hermione forced herself to focus on the wound again and Harry could feel it burning. She slowly brought her hand to the wound and levitated it to her hand. She slowly closed her hands upon it and walked to Nissa. Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione walking to Nissa. The rest were still forcing their mind to focus. He ran quietly over to Nissa.

"That was pretty fast Hermione. Now drop the wound into this." She opened a test tube and she dropped it inside. It seemed to wriggle.

"Harry, one minute." She opened her first two fingers and placed it over the wound spot.

"Perfect, Harry, Hermione. You did very well. Harry, try it on Hermione."

"Thanks Nissa." They whispered before returning to their seats.

One by one, the rest of the student went to Nissa to give her the wound and she tested the wound spot before telling them where they went wrong if it was wrong and congratulated them if they were correct.

Almost everyone could do it and she addressed them again.

"Well done, see how you could do it with your minds. Mind reading is something like this. And I'll leave you to figure that out yourselves. Practice with your friends and it's fun. Next lesson, I will see you've done your homework."

_This lesson was much easier that what Harry expected. It was fun reading others' minds. In fact Nissa had let them teach themselves and learn themselves. So they learnt more, and doing their homework, they discovered a load more other things. _

Nissa's next class was with the 1st Years. 11 year olds. She decided she would teach them simple spells. As she tapped away busily in her mind, the students started to arrive.

It was simple enough, she had written around 50 different phrases on the projector. Their aim? To test and find out which spell does what. She grouped them into groups of five and gave them the required materials. Frogs jumped and croaked. Once in a while, she would go to each group to give them hints. They were simple spells, like tickling spells, drawing frogs

Then she had to join the 7th years for Portions. Snape was the new Portions teacher. She was right on time, but appeared late as all the other came early.

"Come on in." Snape turned his back towards Nissa. She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Nice welcome," she muttered as she took a seat beside Hermione.

"Today, we will be doing a sleeping portion for dark creatures. Get into pairs."

Nissa looked around to see Hermione paired up with Harry _already_. So she walked over to Ron and Ron asked, "Pair up with you?" Nissa nodded.

Soon they were busy stirring away the portions. Nissa seemed to know much about sleeping portions and was quite steady with her recipe. As Snape walked over to inspect theirs, he just muttered, "Good, get along with it." Ron was simply amazed, never did he even say good. Nissa just smiled at Ron, "He's so grumpy." Ron was a little mesmized with the smile, she just looked too beautiful, just too beautiful.

As they finished their portion, they realized they were one of the few who got it right. They muttered a silent hurray. In a matter of minutes, they were dismissed.

Hermione was reading in the library. She was so into the book that she did not realize Nissa coming towards her.

"Hey Mione," she greeted as she seated herself with an equally thick book by her side.

"Hey Nissa," Hermione finally took her eyes off the book. "What are you doing here? It is past dinnertime. And you did not eat in the Hall."

"Oh, I don't eat much. Just a few drinks and a few munchers and my dinner's over." She replied

"Wow, what are you reading?"

"Dark Arts, the philosophy, like duh. You?"

"Symphonical music of the Dark."

"Lend me later, will you?"

"Sure Nissa,"

"And I want to meet you and 5 others at the entrance of Hogwarts tomorrow night. We are going for a tour in the Forbidden Forest."

"Cool,"

"Just a tester. I am bringing the 6th years there later this week and I just want to test."

"I guess the others will be more than happy."

"By the way, what time is the curfew?"

"11.30"

"Well, it already 8.30, I've only got a couple of hours to finish this book."

"Yeah,"

"Well then, let's start."

As the two girls read away peacefully, Harry and Ron were discussing things.

"Nissa is so damn cool." Ron concluded in the common room.

"She is so nice to us, unlike some people." Ginny piped in.

"Yeah, she understands us so well that her lesson was so interesting." Harry said.

"What did you guys learn?" Ron asked his sister.

"Well, we learnt about the many dark creatures. The most powerful is the vampire. It just needs to find a spot on your neck and you're gone. That is why we are supposed to wear neck-tight robes for DADA outings. And she showed us a couple of videos on how they attack. Mind videos. These are just imagination, you know. It was so cool. What did you do?"

"We learnt how to remove those wounds from the Forbidden Forest using our minds. It was fantastic, we learnt how to mind read too."

"Yeah, the first years learnt queasy spells or something. Tickle spells and all that, 2nd and 3rd learnt levitation. 4th and 5th learnt the different fangs or weapons of dark creatures."

"Her lessons are much better than other professors."

Just then, a eagle came flying into the room. Harry held out his hand and it swooped down to rest on his arm. It was Nissa's. It was a mind message. Harry opened his mind;

_Hey all, Nissa here. We are going on a short expedition to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night. _

_The six pupils are;_

_Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Viera, Pansy. (excluding me)_

_Meet at the entrance of Hogwarts near the lion statue at 1300. It's only an hour long. Wear your usual robes, I will make some adjustments there. No chains nor watches. No earrings either, sorry girls. You can wear your rings though. Wear sneakers. And if you have, wear robes with hood and necktights. Not compulsory to wear school u, but don't wear silver nor gold. That is for you Draco. Meet you there then, bye. _

_Nissa._

All the 3 pupils; Harry, Ron, and Viera heard it. And they jumped for joy, as they could hardly believe it. What fun.

Draco smirked as he heard the message. As he was thinking about wearing his expensive silver robe, it rang '_Not compulsory to wear school u, but don't wear silver nor gold. That is for you Draco'._

She knows me well, Draco concluded.

Hermione smiled as she spotted Harry and Ron waving to her from the entrance of Hogwarts. It was 1255. She was right on time. It was a cold night and she saw that everyone was early. Nissa was adjusting clothing here and there. She smiled as she saw Hermione arriving.

"Here's our last passenger. Ready guys?"

"The others nodded."

"Right, We'll be traveling in a bubble. Something like a large invisible cloak. Keep really quiet, and we'll be able to see creatures. Don't gasp or anything, creatures can be as big as Dragons and small as gobbits. Gobbits are gobbin like but they are mostly guides. They are scary, I admit, but just don't make a sound."

The rest nodded in excitement.

"Let's go. We'll reach the edge of the forest before going into the bubble" she started walking gingerly out of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was there to send them off. He waved and told them to take care.

They walked in the cold night. "I always loved forests at night. They look wonderfully beautiful." Nissa sighed.

"Yeah, it makes me feel at home." Draco whispered. The others were quite taken aback by what he said. He sounded soft.

"I am just glad we won't be meeting any werewolves tonight." Viera piped in.

"Yeah, so am I, but you will meet normal wolves."

In a matter of minutes, they reached the edge of the forest.

"Okay now, just whisper and get into the bubble."

They got into the bubble slowly, Viera, followed by Draco, Pansy, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Nissa got it and sealed the exit. Then she rolled the bubble forward. They heard nothing for a good 10 minutes.

Then, they all heard rustles. Nissa forwarded towards it and a group of ugly looking rats were fighting. "Boring," Nissa muttered before furthering in.

A gust of air chilled them to their bones. "_Draco varana scior_" she whispered.

"Or simply Dragons."

Nissa led the bubble to a nearby bush, just then a dragon went walking past. Sniffing the air curiously and looking around, Draco almost held his breath.

He marveled at the sight of those Dragons. '_Draco varana scior' _he thought.

Nissa felt as if the Dragon was feeling their presence. She began to panic slightly.

"Guys I think it feels our presence. Mind talk." She whispered.

All the other opened up their minds immediately.

_Oh merlin, I think we need to levitate_. Nissa

_No, if we levitate, it would hear the echoes from around it. We are blocking part of the echoes now and if we move, it would hear it._ Hermione

_Oh yeah, right. We cannot levitate. Just stay really quiet._ Nissa

_What in Merlin's name is it doing?_ Draco

Harry sniggered in his mind. _I think it is giving birth_. Harry

_What the… _Ron

_Oooh, look here people. The head is coming out_. Viera

Indeed as they saw it give birth, they were filled with great excitement. Nissa gave instructions again.

_Listen here. Can you see how the Draco varana scior gives birth to its young. This is one of the few mammals of the Dark Creatures. I want you to examine the newborn. By dawnbreak, it would be able to walk, though unsteadily. Can you see it does not have its horn yet? The horn only appears when these animals have sexual intercourse. After the horn, they appear much more bolder. Just look closely. I want you to explain to the class tomorrow. _Nissa

_What is the weakness of the Dragons?_ Viera

_Their back legs and between their eyes_. Nissa

_How old is this one_? Harry

_She looks young. Her horn is not fully developed. I might say 30?_ Nissa

_What is their average lifespan?_ Draco

_50 to 60 years. Look the newborn is a male._ Nissa

_I think we should leave now. It is 2.30 now_. Nissa

_Ooh, can't we stay here a little longer?_ Ron

_No, its mate should be coming soon. Let's go._ Nissa

As Nissa forwarded her bubble back towards the great tower - Hogwarts, she exclaimed the beauty of Hogwarts.

The six of them tiptoed to their dorm and fell asleep promptly with wild dreams of riding on Dragons. Draco was the most fascinated and he could not sleep without thinking he was riding on one of those. _Draco varana scior._

On that month, Nissa had taken a total of the whole school for a tour of the Forbidden Forest. They learnt many different things. But she would explain what she had seen every trip to her 7th years. They were going to be much needed in the next few months.

Once her pupils had seen more dark creatures, she started on duels with them. Every day, they had to write a duel with one of the dark creatures. Although their DADA homework was much more than any other subject, the students enjoyed it much more and spent their soul over it. Even the first years had to do more dark creatures homework. She also instructed them to read more books about dark creatures. These students became more aware of weakness and strength. In a matter of weeks, they had preferred to use their mind and hands instead of the wands.

They learnt to use a wall to protect themselves. Soon she arrived at the difficult part – the fight.

One day, she led her 7th years to Hagrid.

"Ho, hi Nissa. Your winged dragonite is not behaving well. Hagrid a lot of trouble with Black."

"Of course Hagrid. She is no ordinary dragonite. Can you bring her out for me?"

The students looked at their friends curiously and began talking happily on how they were going to handle their first dark creature. As Hagrid brought Black out of his hut, the students recognized it to be a dragon.

"Can I try first Nissa?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Sure Draco, get on it and control with your mind."

"Malfoy betta' be careful. Black no' nice to anyone'." Hagrid warned.

But Draco needed no warning. He held her by her collar and suddenly leapt over it. Black took off in fear. But Draco managed to hold on. She leapt high into the air and started to fly. Draco patted her head slowly and began calming her down. But Black was no match for Draco. She whirled and whirtled till Draco lost his balance. He swung off Black's back but managed to hold onto her collar. He forced his mind to it but Black obliged.

Finally out of pressure, Black opened up her mind and Draco could control her, still hanging from her collar. He leapt upon her back and flew back to where the students were watching. He touched her down perfectly in control.

Nissa herself was amazed at Draco's strength to control the dragon. She had realized Draco was very enthusiastic about dark creatures when she first saw him. That was the main reason she asked him to come along with her to the first visit to the Forbidden Forest, and why he had allowed him to get on Black first. She had taken a little liking to him.


End file.
